Nationals
Nationals is the twenty-first episode of Glee's third season and it is the sixty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on May 15, 2012. The New Directions are stressed with Nationals approaching and as they all try to come together, things quickly unravel. Mercedes is sick in bed, Quinn's struggling with the dancing, Puck's trying to cram in his studying, Rachel fears her dreams aren't coming true, while Will is doubting the last three years, and even the star of Vocal Adrenaline is on the verge of backing out. If they want to win this, New Directions are going to have to work together. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Allison Adler. Plot In Chicago for Nationals, Will is distressed to find Sue and the Glee girls tending to an ailing Mercedes, who has a nasty case of food poisoning, to which Santana Lopez says that they had gone to Chipotle and had food poisoning when trying a new soda thing. Sue overreacts with healthcare tough-love, but at least she shows a continued dedication to the show choir's nationals bid. Meanwhile, Will drafts a nervous, reluctant Quinn to sub for Mercedes in the Troubletones number. When she expresses her reluctance, Will also adds a supportive Tina. Emma finds Will sitting outside their hotel room, fretting about the prospect of losing the competition. He worries that the New Directions never get to score their biggest victories, and he imagines what just one major win could do for their confidence and pride throughout their lives. Then coach Beiste calls them down to manage a new crisis: Will and Emma discover the students in the midst of chaotic bickering, with Sam and Puck about to come to blows because Puck's studying for his crucial geography exam rather than focusing on mastering the choreography. Everyone seems to be in the midst of a meltdown after relentless rehearsing, but Santana calls for an end to the "we can't win without Mercedes" whining, demanding that they embrace reality and give it everything they've got. She's afraid Will's going to scold her for yelling at her friends, but Will's actually impressed at the amount of passion he sees in all of them. Quinn says she was going to be dancing for Nationals, but she was worried about dancing Edge of Glory. Will knows that they really want this, and though he offers them a break, they decide to keep practicing. Artie helps Puck practice for his Geography Exam retake, while the girls rehearse Edge of Glory. Quinn has some trouble dancing and trips, and Will makes sure she's okay, and they continue to practice. Rachel runs into Jesse outside the hall, who taunts her by somehow knowing that she's scanning the arriving crowd for NYADA's Carmen Tibideaux in hopes that she'll get a second shot at getting into the arts college. As he tries to get under her skin, she points out that they dated long enough to know that when Jesse gets nervous he gets mean. He relents and admits that Vocal Adrenaline's loss at last year's Nationals broke their eight-year winning streak. Another loss would mean the end of the school's show choir dynasty and spark a reboot of the program. He's struggling with the new rules, but Rachel reminds him that his past performances (Bohemian Rhapsody) set the gold standard for show choirs for years. Rachel's words ease Jesse's nerves. When Finn arrives, she walks away, and he and Jesse share a tense moment until Jesse ultimately congratulates Finn on his engagement to Rachel, resulting in the two shaking hands. Backstage, Finn reveals to Rachel that he's bought a glass mug from Chicago for them to smash during the Jewish portion of their wedding ceremony - he wants it to symbolize the city where everything changed and New Directions went from losers to winners. Finn also made a $500 bet with hockey jock Rick "The Stick" Nelson that New Directions would win nationals - money they'd saved for their honeymoon. Rachel's worried they'll lose it all, but Finn is confident he'll double their money. And he says that Carmen Tibideaux will show up, then they'll get married, smash the glass, and live happily ever after. When Will goes backstage to provide a final pep talk, he's taken aback when Finn speaks on behalf of all the students, telling Will they want to win Nationals for him after they had all talked about it the night before while Will was in bed. Finn says that while Principal Figgins awards a Teacher of the Year honor, they consider Will to be their Teacher of a Lifetime. Mercedes makes a surprise arrival, healthy and ready to perform, thanks to Sue's intense regimen. Quinn's relieved that she won't have to dance; she's still feeling nervous since getting back on her feet. But Mercedes insists that because it's their last time sharing the stage together, she wants Quinn and Tina performing alongside her. As he settles into the audience with Emma, Sue, and Shannon, Will worries about the odds stacked against the glee club. They have the first slot in the competition - the "death slot" - Mercedes is still feverish, Quinn's dancing is still shaky and Carmen Tibideaux remains nowhere to be seen. Emma calmly reassures him that everything will be fine. The judging lineup is an eclectic assembly: actress Lindsay Lohan, gossip blogger Perez Hilton, and Chicago assemblyman Martin Fong. New Directions' performance begins with the Troubletones singing Edge of Glory, with Santana initially taking center stage. Then Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina each take a turn in the spotlight. The audience's enthusiastic reception doesn't help Rachel from noticing that Tibideaux's seat remains empty. Finn tries to rally her spirits. No matter what, he says, this is her moment, three years in the making, and she should embrace it. As the crowd noise fades out in her ears, Rachel takes center stage for her solo, belting out a powerful rendition of Jim Steinman song by Céline Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now. The crowd is spellbound, and Rachel spots Tibideaux taking her seat in the audience halfway through the performance. Emboldened, she finishes strong with a smile on a face and the crowd in a frenzy. Next up, New Directions delivers Jim Steinman song by Meat Loaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Light featuring a variety of members in solos. The performance is dazzling, and the audience explodes with applause - even Carmen Tibideaux can't resist rising to her feet and whistling in appreciation. Kurt and Mercedes then head to the dressing room of Vocal Adrenaline's Unique, hoping to deliver a white rose. They find Unique in a frazzled state, unable to summon up confidence. She's feeling too much pressure to perform, combined with the worry of people not accepting her true self. It's not the same as when she was just trying to be who she is inside - now, she tells them, she feels like "the poster child for anyone who's different, and I just can't handle it." They give her the rose and remind her that a real star will be able to push through the nerves and insecurity. Unique wonders if they are supposed to be enemies, but Kurt tells her that's not really New Directions' style. As they leave, Unique suggests that she may transfer schools next year, making them turn in surprise. Unique takes the stage at the center of Vocal Adrenaline, delivering Nicki Minaj's Starships. Even the New Directions students are stunned by the performance, as Unique segues into The Who's Pinball Wizard from the rock opera "Tommy" and continues to knock out the audience. In the judges' conference room, Assemblyman Fong rambles on about how much of a show choir junkie he is, while Lindsay Lohan is irritated with Perez Hilton for blogging about her during the performances. Perez challenges Lindsay's love of show choir, but Fong reminds him that she was a 12-time Teen Choice nominee. Lindsay agrees that she knows what it's like to chase a dream, and she wants to support the students. The judges begin trying to narrow down the contenders, with Perez impressed by the Portland Scale Blazers' "haunting medley homage to 'Starlight Express'" - on roller skates, even. Fong was taken by New Directions' energy, though he remembers them choking in New York the previous year. Lindsay doesn't think New Directions were the best singers and dancers - but she found them likable and favors a team on the brink of a major comeback. However, Perez hated them - he's for Vocal Adrenaline and believes Unique is a star- "like Tina and Ike Turner together." He wants to send a message to the outcast kids watching - though Fong points out that nationals isn't televised, prompting a surprised Lindsay, in "full image rehab mode," to want to fire her manager (a detail Perez instantly posts). With time ticking away, they decide to cast their final votes. Jesse stops Carmen in the lobby, reminding her that when he auditioned for her a few years ago, she told him he showed promise. She acknowledges that she probably did say that, but adds that she auditions hundreds each year and attempts to blow off what she thinks is going to be a professional appeal. Jesse insists she listen: he wants to tell her that Rachel is the most talented person he knows, she'll definitely be a star one day, and she'd be an excellent addition to NYADA. Tibideaux responds by recalling Jesse's audition with "Giants in the Sky," a flawed but passionate and admirable attempt at what may be Stephen Sondheim's most challenging song. She wishes him good luck. The judges present the individual MVP award, which goes to Unique. Third place goes to the Portland Scale Blazers, leaving New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline to vie for the top prize. After an agonizing wait, the winner is named... New Directions! Will and the club are overwhelmed with happiness and emotion as confetti falls, the audience cheers and three years of hard work have finally paid off as the new national champions are given their trophy. As the show choir returns to McKinley carrying the Nationals trophy, they enter the hallways and find themselves surrounded by indifferent-looking fellow students. The hockey goons march toward them, slushie cups in their hands. The glee kids brace to be slushied, but instead the cups shower them with confetti. New Directions is then given a hero's welcome while Tongue Tied plays in the background, with everyone suddenly finding themselves to be the most popular students in school. The whole day becomes one of celebration, as students line the halls to congratulate the Glee club on their achievement while Will is congratulated by his fellow teachers while Emma reveals that New Directions' victory made the front page of the Lima News. McKinley High receives the $10,000 prize money, Sue usurps Roz Washington and regains her Cheerios, Emma shows Will that she's finally ready to get physically intimate (with the two consummating their relationship that evening), Finn collects his $500 from Rick "the Stick," Rachel signs her first autograph, and the trophy is placed in the display case for everyone to see. Principal Figgins calls Finn and Rachel to his office, where for their role as co-captains of the glee club he gifts them with McKinley bumper stickers and mini-pompons, as well as cash ($5) to help celebrate their impending wedding. He also tells them that the school will be hosting a very special event, and he wants New Directions to perform. When asked what the event is, Figgins grins and asks "Can you keep a secret?" As Emma tenderly helps Will dress for the McKinley event, Will thanks her - not just for their first night of passion, but for standing by him throughout the long road to nationals. They're interrupted by a top hat-sporting, formal black track-suited Sue. As they enter the school, Sue tells them that according to her source - Becky Jackson hiding inside a fake filing cabinet she installed in Figgins' office - Sue is once again the likely shoo-in for Teacher of the Year, for helping New Directions win nationals, fending off Roz Washington, and regaining control of the Cheerios, all while never missing a day of work while being pregnant "for an indeterminate number of months." Will gives Sue the credit he feels she deserves, and she gladly soaks up the praise. At the ceremony Figgins introduces "the so-called 'Finchel,'" and Rachel and Finn take the stage to announce the winner of the 2012 Teacher of the Year Award... is Will. In the audience, Will is overwhelmed as everyone cheers him and Sue turns around to congratulate him, seemingly having known the truth. Before Will takes the stage, Finn wants to make a speech. He recalls how three years ago he thought he had everything, until he met Will and realized all that he was missing. He praises Will for teaching his students how to dream, adding, "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more important than that." Rachel tells Will that she's headed to New York "come hell or high water, and I can honestly say I couldn't have done it without you." New Directions performs Queen's We Are the Champions as they pull Will onto the stage, who tearfully thanks every member of the group before being presented with the Teacher of the Year Award as the crowd give him a standing ovation. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Starlight Express' from'' Starlight Express''. Sung by The Portland Scale Blazers. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Rex Lee as Martin Fong *Lindsay Lohan as Herself *Perez Hilton as Himself Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson Trivia *This episode aired right after Props, making it the first time two episodes have aired on the same day, and also making it the shortest time gap between two episodes. *This is the second competition to feature celebrities as judges, the first time was in Journey. *This episode contains Glee's 400th musical number. Source The 400th musical number is Paradise by the Dashboard Light. *Two versions of the victory scene were filmed. Vocal Adrenaline's win was filmed first but they didn't get confetti, whereas New Directions did get confetti. *In this episode Vocal Adrenaline sing more than one song for the first time. *During this episode, a few new things were introduced, specifically awards that are mentioned to be given out every year but has been only seen in this episode such as: **Will's Teacher of the Year award that Finn mentioned before their performance at Nationals. He said Figgins gives it out every year, but this is the first time it's heard and seen on Glee but in the directors cut of the Pilot you can see a photo of Will accepting it from Figgins in the copy of the yearbook Emma is looking at (a copy of that photo also hangs on the back bulletin board in Will's office). **Rachel mentioned a Nationals MVP award given out every year, which in the year 2012, was awarded to Wade "Unique" Adams. *This is the first time New Directions performs first in a competition. *The yearbook that Rachel signed at the end is available in published form in bookstores everywhere. *In theory three female performers from New Directions should have had impaired singing and/or dancing abilities, but this didn't happen. Mercedes was still ill with food poisoning - it had just been repressed by Sue's remedies - Tina suffered a concussion in the previous episode - just days before Nationals - and Quinn had just learned to walk again after having been hit by a truck in On My Way. *The photo of Will on his award plaque is the yearbook photo seen in Mattress. *The songs from this episode and Props concluded the First Listen Fridays for Glee. *A copy of the programme from the 2011 Midwest Regionals hangs in Will's office. *In Latin America, the part where Santana and Brittany kiss, is cut in the dubbed version of the episode, only in the TV version. In ClaroVideo Latin America, you can see the full episode in the dubbed version. *This is the last episode that Brittany, Mike, Quinn, and Santana sing for the rest of the season. *This is the first episode from a season that doesn't have a competition in a season finale. The next episode is City of Angels. *The dedication and remarks that Finn says in this episode are heard in the fifth season episode New Directions, as Will finally says goodbye to the now disbanded club. *This is the only Nationals episode where the title doesn't refer to the city where the competition is held. It is also the only Nationals episode where New Directions don't sing a song related to the city where the competition is held. **In New York, they sang I Love New York/New York, New York ''which was about New York. **In City of Angels, they sang ''I Love LA, which was about Los Angeles. *It can be assumed that Emma made her own way to Chicago as she was not seen on or boarding the bus to National with the others. Errors *After the show circle cheer Mercedes dress straps come unloose and you can see her grabbing and fixing them before the scene cuts. *During the scene with the Unholy Trinity, as Santana walks away you can hear one of them say "I love you guys" or something similar to it. However, none of their lips were actually moving. *After New Directions finishes their performance, Mercedes' dress straps are undone again and tucked in, which means they probably kept coming undone so she just settled for a strapless dress look. *After the announcement who won Nationals, Santana was hugging Artie but in the next shot she was with Quinn and Mercedes. *The previous episode, Props, shows the New Directions setlist, and includes Quinn and Tina singing Edge of Glory beforehand, and not because Mercedes had food poisoning. *After the announcement who won Nationals, we see the same clip of Quinn lifting Santana up twice. Almost immediately after the announcement, and then after Rachel's and Mr Shue's hug. *When the teacher of the year award is being announced, Mr. Schuester appears to have a small lipstick smudge on his cheek. After, while hugging each glee member, Quinn, wearing red lipstick, kisses him on the cheek. This probably means the scene where the award is announced was filmed after the New Directions performed We Are The Champions. Quotes Gallery 7vujz.jpg|School Spirit from Dianna's tweet Creepers.jpg Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Nationals2.png|Dianna Agron- Glee BTS Nationals3.png|Lea Michele- Glee BTS tumblr_m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1_500.jpg|This one includes the male outfits. Dianna and naya nationals.jpg Chris nationals.jpg Chord and cory nationals.jpg Lea nationals.jpg tumblr_m32kxhTuH71r6nrbwo2_r1_500.jpg nationals filming.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo11_400.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo13_400.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o5_250.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m33w6p0hSp1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m33nhjljF51r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg JesseNationals.jpg mercedes nationals.jpg HeMo nationals.jpg HeMo nationals2.jpg chris 400.jpg tumblr_m34dw4lTVK1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dkePIPn1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg darren and chord nationals.jpg jonathan naya and joe.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo4_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo2_250.jpg DiannaAgronNationals1.jpg|Dianna on set_Nationals tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo3_250.jpg chord and lea.jpg tumblr_m32izsZnlu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m35eqtJcE11rt28hlo1_500.png tumblr_m35s3iHS0y1rojy6eo1_500.png tumblr_m367tzhymY1rt28hlo1_500.png|Every song ever sung on Glee to celebrate Glee's 400th musical performance day tumblr_m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo3_500.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo4 1280.jpg edge of glory.jpg its all coming back to me now.jpg paradise by the dashboard light.jpg pinball wizard.jpg starships.jpg tongued tied.jpg we are the champions.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o6_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro2_500.png tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro1_500.png tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Capture-20120509-091845.png Picture1zxvb gbn.png|Edge Of Glory by Trouble Tones with Tina and Quinn full43.jpg tumblr_m3w18oNB3N1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg ggfg.jpeg tumblr_m3vsrap6671qdj1gmo1_500.png saa.jpeg Santana taking care of Mercedes.jpg|Santana taking care of Mercedes. Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes.jpg|Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes perez-on-glee__oPt.jpg 321-1.jpg tumblr_m4ii91Nnky1qkxuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l6jb6dn61rw4rqao1_500.jpg Tumblr m4szhy1c8s1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg SugarMNationals.png dianna agron nationals.jpg tumblr_mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo8_250.gif tumblr_ml2y2bL1Xb1qbx372o6_250.gif Tumblr m6k80atOpZ1qg2judo2 250.gif Tumblr m6k80atOpZ1qg2judo3 250.gif Tumblr m6k80atOpZ1qg2judo4 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o1 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o2 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o5 250.gif Tumblr m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o6 250.gif 6rachel.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity6.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo2 250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxhy4R4DV1qd5s0eo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo7 250.gif QuinnFabrayNationals (9).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (8).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (7).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (6).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (5).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (4).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (3).gif QuinnFabrayNationals (2).gif QuinnFabrayNationals.gif national_champs.png Tonguetied.jpg Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myniccVeT91ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myopvx2qIv1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mynubxfR9Q1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m33s88.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m30s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m27s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m24s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m16s176.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m18s194.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m15s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m12s126.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m09s104.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h13m07s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h16m17s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h16m12s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h16m03s53.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m52s191.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m48s153.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m44s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m41s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m35s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h15m32s249.jpg Edge of Glory2.JPG 3_1.jpg Edge_of_glory..huh.jpg TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory2.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory3.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory4.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory5.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory6.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory7.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory8.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory9.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory10.png BrittanyEOG.png EOGTuinn.jpg EOGTT5.jpg EOGTT4.jpg EOGTT3.jpg EOGTT2.jpg EOGTT.jpg EOGQuinn.png EOGTina.jpg EOGSantana.jpg EOGMercedes.jpg EdgeOfGlory.gif SantanaNationals.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo3_250.gif tumblr_m81rycCXtK1qa7ugto6_250.gif tumblr_m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo4_500.gif ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg IACBRachel4.jpg IACBRachel3.jpg IACBRachel2.jpg IACBRachel.jpg Brbit'srainingonmyfaceSTBERRY.gif IACBQuitgar.jpg IACBBiky.jpg Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Paradiebythedashboardlight-.jpg 321glee ep321-sc18 236.jpg Glee32110.jpg Glee45949595.jpg Glee-paradise-by-the.jpg 293071918 640.jpg 0321Group1.jpg Sugar-Nationals.jpg jugtyrf.png PBTDBL.png sixx.png troubletonee.png finalshot.png flaine.png 7tumblr_m44x12sIt91qfx9mto10_r2_250.gif mercyjoe.png ndboyasa.png ndgyals.png partnered.png prettylights.png proposal.png rachpb.png PuckBritt.png finnmikeblaine.png ParadiseByTheDashboardLight.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr m43hl2EUMW1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr_m7kysdyU8V1qdoa6uo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mj46obfe5X1qitckbo1_250.gif Tumblr ml076xatCs1qlujf1o6 250.gif paradise by the dashboard light.png Brian request (7).gif Tumblr mynduspLVi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif STARSHIPS1.jpg Starships2.jpg STARSHIPS3.png starships.png STAR1.jpg STAR2.jpg PINBALL3.jpg PINBALL2.jpg PINBALL1.jpg pinball wizzard.png Pinball Wizzard 2.png Tumblr myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myns0ffWmH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m4cp34HNvM1qgnl8w.jpg Brittana kiss Nationals.gif FavoriteCharacter_QuinnFabray.gif Tumblr m4534nllEV1r99k2qo6 250.gif PandF.png TongueTiedBrittanaKiss.png tumblr m48uboWsI41r82002.gif victory.jpg tonguetied.png tonguetied1.png tonguetied2.png tonguetied3.png tonguetied4.png tonguetied5.png tonguetied6.png Quoe1.gif Quoe2.gif tonguetied7.png tonguetied8.png tonguetied9.png tonguetied10.png tonguetied11.png tonguetied12.png tonguetied13.png tonguetied14.png TONGUESLUSHIE.jpg CRAYKURT.gif We_are_the_champions_1.jpg We_are_the_champions_2.jpg We_are_the_champions_3.jpg We_are_the_champions_4.jpg We_are_the_champions_5.jpg tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o4_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o5_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o6_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o7_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o8_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o3_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o2_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o9_250.gif tumblr_n1s7ctti041rehj12o10_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o2_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o4_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o6_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o5_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o7_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o8_250.gif tumblr_n1rnclZvp21rehj12o10_250.gif Kurt Quinn WATC.jpg StBerryNationals.png Perez Hilton Nationals.jpg Sam Tina Quinn Nationals.jpg The Unholy Trinity Nationals.jpg QuinnTina EdgeofGlory.png Videos Navigational